Land of Chaos
by AngylGrrl
Summary: Willow and Buffy are together. A new enemy, an ex turned Vamp (For those Riley haters out there), and two mysterious ladies enter their world, will they survive this new challenge.


Title: Land of Chaos  
Author: Kit  
Disclaimer: Joss Weadon owns Buffy, I am merely a pawn creating my own universe. I own Syran Knight-Blade and Kit Knight-Blade. Lord Chaos is also my creature, and Lady Akasha Vyren is a friend of mines, who kindly gave me permission to use her. Also Syran and Akasha are used in an online role-playing game.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Willow and Buffy are together. A new enemy, an ex turned Vamp (For those Riley haters out there), and two mysterious ladies enter their world, will they survive this new challenge.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Willow Rosenburg, a vibrant young red headed woman, sat patiently for her best friend, and lover, Buffy Summers to return from her patrol.  
  
"She'll be ok," she said to herself, "She does this all the time."  
  
But this time was different. There was a new enemy. Buffy's ex boyfriend Riley was turned into a vampire. And due to the fact that he was a genetic freak because of the Initiative, this made him a stronger threat than any normal vampire. He was stronger and faster than most she had dealt with before.  
  
Buffy had a hell of a time fighting Riley. She still cared about the boy, but her heart lied else where. On this patrol, she actually ran into Riley. She thanked the goddess that Willow wasn't here.  
  
"Hey bitch," Riley snarled, "Ready to rumble?"  
"Just bring it!"  
  
Riley charged at her, but she flipped him over her. Two of his children attacked her, but she quickly dusted them. Riley turned and faced her, his game face on.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Buff!"  
"I don't think so."  
  
He lunged and punched her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He stood over her, kicking her down.  
  
"Game over, slayer!"  
"Don't think so," a female voice spoke.  
  
A cloaked woman sprinted at Riley, spearing him into the ground. He got up and limped away.  
  
"This is far from over, slayer," he bellowed as he got away.  
  
The cloaked woman walked over to Buffy and let down her hand to help her up.  
  
"You ok," she asked.  
"Yeah, who are you?"  
"Just a friend."  
  
The woman turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Buffy yelled.  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"Slayer, be on your guard. He knows your weak spots. Trust me, I know."  
"How?"  
"When you are as old as I, and meet many slayers and are the daughter of a slayer, you learn things."  
"What?"  
"Come, your love is worried sick about you. I will explain then."  
  
Buffy nodded and they walked to her dorm in silence. When they were entering the dorm room, the cloaked woman could not enter. Buffy looked at her.  
  
"You're a vampire?"  
"Partially yes, but it's a protection spell to keep unfamiliar people, not human out of the room. Am I right, Willow?"  
  
Willow walked to Buffy and looked at the woman.  
  
"How did you know," Willow asked.  
"As I told your friend, when you are as old as I, you know a lot."  
"Let her in Will, she saved my life."  
  
Willow nodded and released the spell. The woman gracefully walked into the room.  
  
"Thank you, young Wiccan," she said.  
"Now, who are you," Buffy ordered.  
"Calm yourself, slayer. I am Syran Knight-Blade. My mother was Arianna Knight, a slayer like you. She was such a lovely woman. I miss her dearly."  
  
Syran removed her hood revealing short ebony hair and ice, baby blue eyes. Over her right eye was a scar running vertically down her face. She looked just as young as Buffy and Willow.  
  
"How old are you," Willow asked.  
"Very old. I stopped aging physically at 21."  
"And I take it that was a long time ago," Buffy questioned.  
"Yes. You see my mother was a rogue slayer, just like yourself. She defied the council by not killing her family. You see my mother was a half-breed. Her family, my family were vampires. I am just blessed with the immortality. I can walk in the sun, but every so often I need blood. I can't help it."  
"Understandable. How did you get that scar," Willow asked.  
"Self-inflicted. When my mother died, I lost my world. This scar is a symbol of her and her mother. Lance thought I was nuts."  
"Who's Lance?"  
"Anna's, my mother, grandfather. A great and nice man."  
"Why are you here," Buffy asked.  
"For starters, to help you, slayer. But also to find someone who was stolen from me."  
"Who," Willow asked.  
"My love. She is almost as old as I."  
"She?"  
"Yes, she. I know that no matter what time period it is, a same sex couple is not very liked or tolerated."  
"Yeah, we know. Taunts, beatings, vandalism. There are people who support it now, its grown too. Acceptance is growing, slowly," Buffy said.  
"Good."  
  
Syran stumbles weakly. Willow rushed to her side. She sat her down on the bed.  
  
"Are you ok," Willow asked with concern in her voice.  
"Just weak. I've been away from my mate, my soul mate for too long."  
"She's your soul mate?"  
"Yes. She is all I have had since my family died."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, my little one, I will be ok."  
"Little one?  
"Sorry. An old habit. Do you think you could get me some blood?"  
"Yeah. Giles has some. I'll go and get it. I need to report in any ways. Animal blood ok," Buffy asked.  
"The only kind I drink. Thank you slayer."  
"Please, call me Buffy."  
"Ok, Buffy."  
  
Syran smiled.  
  
"Hey Will, stay here and look after Syran. I'll make just a quick trip to Giles. He needs to know."  
"Ok."  
"Be careful," Syran said.  
"I will."  
  
Buffy hugged Willow and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then left. Willow looked over to Syran and walked over to her.  
  
"Are you really that old?"  
"Yes, little one. I should be long dead by your standards. I am many centuries old. I have surpassed my mother's age when she was killed."  
"How?"  
"I don't remember. Lance used hypnosis for me to forget."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Please, little one, don't be. I love my mother. She will always be with me in my heart. I can see why she cares about you so much. You are so loving, even to a total stranger."  
"Who? Buffy?"  
"Yes Buffy. She cares very deeply for you and you feel the same for her."  
"What are you?"  
"I can feel senses, read aura's, sometimes read minds. I look mortal, have red blood in my system, but I am different. I can shape shift. Turn into different animals, sometimes people to confuse enemies. I do not want to fight, but must."  
"Why?"  
"If I don't, I will not survive. This world has made it known that the strongest will survive. And if I stopped fighting, I would lose all that I love, and all that I know."  
  
Willow just looked at Syran.  
  
"You are a great person. I can sense you are strong. And you are right about Buffy," Willow said.  
"Thank you, little one."  
"I don't find it offensive that you call me that, but why?"  
"What, little one?"  
"Yes."  
"Well you remind me of someone from long ago. Little one was what I called her."  
"Oh ok."  
  
Syran smile at Willow.  
  
"You know that your love for each other is completely normal," Syran said.  
"I know it is. We've been together for a month now. But it is not really open."  
"Because you are afraid."  
"Yes."  
"Decide what your heart wants because fear will destroy love. It has before and it will do it again."  
"I want Buffy. I love her so much."  
"Then you know what to do. It is time, and you know it."  
"Thanks, Syran," Willow said with a smile.  
"Most welcome."  
  
Willow hugged Syran.  
  
*At Giles*  
  
"So this woman stopped Riley," Giles asked.  
"Yes. She looks so young Giles. But she is really nice. Eerily calm though. And she said her mother was a slayer."  
"Interesting. Now why do you need the blood."  
"She is part vampire and said she only needs it occasionally. She said she is here to help me and to find her love."  
"Well we'll need an ally for this damned demon and Riley."  
"Yeah. She will help, most likely. I need to go. It's late and I don't want to worry Will. Plus Syran was weak when I left."  
"Ok, good night Buffy."  
"Night Giles.  
Buffy ran out of the ex watcher's house and took the fastest route back to campus. When she reached the dorm room, she saw Willow and Syran talking. She smiled inwardly at Willow. The love they had was very strong, and she knew that Willow was all she could ever want.  
  
"You two ok," Buffy asked, as she walked into the room.  
  
She walked to Syran and handed her the blood.  
  
"Yes, just family stories," Syran answered, taking the blood.  
  
She closed her eyes and chanted a few ancient words. She heated the blood, then put a small hole into the bag. She started to drink and stopped when half was gone.  
  
"For later."  
"Hey Buff, lets let Syran rest. She can have my bed."  
"Ok."  
  
Syran handed Buffy the blood and she took it over to the fridge. Syran then took off her cloak, revealing an all black ensemble. Her black tank top revealed a series of Celtic tattoos running down her left arm. They could also see on her neck and right arm a series of scars. She looked over to the young ladies.  
  
"Many battles, many scars. I lived, though these scars are reminders of friends and loved ones."  
"Do they hurt," Buffy asked.  
"Sometimes, when I dream of the battles."  
"Well you should rest now. We'll talk more in the morning."  
"Yes, good night."  
  
Syran lay down on Willow's bed and fell fast asleep. Willow has left to use the bathroom while Buffy changed. Willow snuck in behind Buffy and slipped her arms around her waist.  
  
"She knows," Willow whispered.  
"I know. I love you, Wills, I want to be with you more than anything."  
"I love you too, and that is what I want."  
  
The two lovers kissed and lay down in Buffy's bed. They snuggled closely and fell asleep. The next morning, Syran woke up before the sunrise. She loved over at Buffy's bed and smiled. She lay back down and closed her eyes. She dreamt of the night so many years ago that she had lost her love.  
  
FLASBACK  
  
"Kit come here," Syran said, smiling.  
"Yes, love."  
  
The two women came together in a most passionate kiss. When they broke apart, only smiles could be seen.  
  
"I love you so much Kit."  
"I love you too, Sy, always."  
  
They held hands and walked into the woods. Soon, Syran let go of Kit's hand and gripped the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Sy?"  
"Shh, I sense something."  
"Ok."  
"Come, we'll hide in the shadows."  
  
They quickly hid within the shadows, watching closely. Soon two men appeared. They were following them.  
  
"Cyrus, where'd they go," a man asked.  
"I don't know, Kryax," Cyrus said back, "but we better find them. The master will be upset that we lost them."  
  
Syran quickly jumped out of the shadows, her sword unsheathed and pointed at Cyrus' throat.  
  
"Who wants us," Syran snarled.  
"You know who!"  
"Lord Chaos."  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Powers want you dead."  
"Won't happen."  
"Lord Chaos will get what he wants."  
"I won't let him!"  
  
Syran throws Cyrus to the ground, her sword still pointed at him. Kit walks to Syran, standing by her side.  
  
"Chaos will not win." Kit said, calmly.  
"How can you be so sure," Kryax yelled in rage.  
"Because he needs us both."  
"True."  
"And if we are separated, he'll never come to power."  
"Kit," Syran said, fear in her voice.  
"We'll be together again, my love."  
"Oh goddess, Kit, no!"  
"I have to, to keep us all safe."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'll search for you, no matter where you go."  
"I know you will."  
  
Kit opened a portal with her mind and started back at Syran.  
  
"Got to go love. Here is to our future."  
  
Kit jumps into the portal and it disappears.  
  
"Kit! Kit, no!"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Syran sat straight up in bed.  
  
"Kit! Kit, no!"  
  
Both Buffy and Willow jumped out of bed and looked at Syran. Her face was covered in sweat and there were tears streaming from her eyes. Willow quickly ran over to Syran and put her arm around her.  
  
"You ok," Willow asked.  
"I will be once I find Kit."  
"Kit? As in Katrina," Buffy asked.  
"Yes, why," Syran asked.  
"She helped me a long time ago, when I was a freshman in high school. She saved me once or twice. She was a good friend."  
"That she is. I miss her so much. It has been so long."  
"You mean she has been gone for hundreds of years," Willow asked.  
"By my time standards, yes. Your realm is much slower than mine is. It has be six years by your time standard. It has been 312 years in my realm."  
"Oh Syran. Buffy what happened to her?"  
"After Lothos' death and burning the school gym down, she took care of my wounds. We were very close, not like you and me Wills, but close. I kind of kissed her, but she told me hear heart lied with another. She told me that we would meet again, when chaos was near. Then she disappeared into the night. I never saw her again."  
"You kissed her," Willow asked.  
"Yes, but I didn't know she was with someone. She danced with me that night and the helped fight the vampires. Without her, I would have lost. She took me under her wing when Merrick was killed. Then mom and dad were fighting, so I started staying with her. But she left and I felt alone. Then I came here and met Willow. I've never been really alone since."  
"You are a noble woman, Buffy," Syran spoke softly, "You didn't have to tell me you kissed her. And I am not angry."  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy began to cry softly and both Willow and Syran comforted her.  
  
"You did the right thing," Willow said, "I love you and I know you miss her. We'll find her, for both of you. I promise."  
"God Wills, I have to find her. One for Syran, but the other to remind me of a life I left behind."  
"What do you mean," Willow asked, fear laced in her voice.  
"To remind me that without friends, I'd be dead and never know what its like to love you Willow. I didn't want to make friends after I was told about being the slayer. I pushed them all away, but Kit, she pushed her way to me. Wouldn't let me give her up."  
"Of course she did, Buffy, she knows of the slayers, of their sadness," Syran said.  
"Yes she did. The reason why I ran away after Angel/Angelus wasn't because of Angel, completely, but you as well, Will. I was scared that I'd lost you. I was scared for you."  
"It's ok, Buffy. I understand now. I love you, and I forgave you a long time ago for any and all mistakes you made," Willow said.  
  
Willow held onto Buffy, not wanting to let go. After a few moments, Syran stood up. Her eyes began to glow.  
  
"Little ones, we need to go. Now!"  
"What is it," Buffy asked.  
"Lord Chaos!"  
  
Syran grabbed her cloak and ran to the door. Buffy grabbed her crossbow and Mr. Pointy. Then the three women ran out of the door. Buffy gave Willow the crossbow when they got out side. Buffy soon felt what Syran had sensed in the room.  
  
"You're right. It's the demon," Buffy said, sternly.  
"Lord Chaos is a demon," Willow asked.  
"Yes," Buffy and Syran said in unison.  
"But it's daylight."  
"I know Wills, but he attacked me before during the day. We better get to Giles."  
  
The three women ran to Giles' house. Syran still felt him close by once they reached his house. She did a quick incantation, both protection and warning spells. Giles stared at the cloaked woman in his living room.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Giles," Syran said softly.  
"Hello, you must be Syran."  
"Yes."  
"Buffy, what is going on?"  
"Syran can answer that."  
Syran nodded and told her entire story to Giles. She included her mother, as well as the rest of the family. Giles listened intensively to her story.  
  
"And that is it," Syran sighed.  
"So Lord Chaos is our demon friend, looking for both you and your love, Kit," Giles summed up.  
"Basically."  
"And this has to do with Buffy and Willow?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Lord Chaos kills people whom are connected by the soul. He sent his demon to kill my mother's soul mate, Azure."  
"Your mother was training as a slayer at the time."  
"Yes. She was a lot like Buffy. Didn't look like her though. Just similar in spirit."  
"I read that your mother challenged the council."  
"Yes."  
"That is how she."  
"Giles, stop," Buffy interrupted.   
"Buffy, its ok," Syran said softly.  
"As I was saying, it is how she died. She saved Lady Akasha from the council."  
"Yes."  
"She said that her life would be worth more dead than alive. I don't understand how, though."  
"A new slayer would come, but her spirit would protect the Vyren castle. Not allowing any council men or slayers to purge our house hold."  
"I see. She must have been very powerful."  
"Yes she was."  
  
Syran sighed and sat on the floor. Willow sat next to her, while Buffy sat on the couch.  
  
"Giles," Buffy started, "I love you like a father, and I feel like you should be the first to know."  
"Yes, Buffy what is it?"  
"Willow and I have been involved now for the past month. I love her more than life itself."  
"And I love Buffy so much, that most times, mere words can't describe the feeling," Willow said.  
"If the two of you are happy, then I have no reason to object."  
"Thanks," Willow and Buffy said in unison.  
  
A knock came to the door and Giles stood up and went to answer it.  
  
"Hello," he said, as he cautiously opened the door.  
"Rupert Giles," a female voice asked.  
  
Syran stood up quickly. Her eyes fixed on the door.  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Yes you can. My name is."  
"Kit," Syran asked, as she walked to the door.  
"Syran?"  
  
The cloaked woman peered into the hose and saw Syran's piercing eyes. She removed her hood to show light red hair and light green eyes.  
  
"Oh, Kit."  
  
Syran ran over to her and her onto her tightly. Both women were crying as Giles, Buffy and Willow watched the reuniting of the two lovers. Syran kissed Kit gently.  
  
"Oh, my love, it has been too long," Syran sighed.  
"Yes it has. I told you that we'd find each other again."  
"Yes you did."  
  
Syran and Kit finally ended their embrace and walked in. Kit smiled when she saw Buffy.  
  
"Hey friend," Kit said.  
"Hey," Buffy answered back.  
  
Buffy walked to Kit and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I've missed you too, slayer."  
  
Buffy smiled at her long lost friend.  
  
"Well this is truly amazing," Giles said.  
"And what's that," Willow asked.  
"A slayer's daughter of the past and the slayer of today and two mages, all together."  
"Two mages?"  
"Yes, Willow, I am a mage as well," Kit spoke, humbly.  
"Two warriors, two witches, and a watcher, plus a scooby gang," Buffy chuckled, "we can so take this demon."  
"Indeed young slayer, with training of course."  
"Of course," Buffy muttered.  
"Buffy, I am not going to lose you, so you better train," Willow said.  
"I know."  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy. Then Buffy and Syran headed outside to spar, while Willow and Kit began to focus on their energies. Giles was researching Lord Chaos. Syran and Buffy were really going at it. Punch for punch and kick for kick, their power was equally matched. Both Willow and Kit were in deep meditation. Kit was guiding Willow to find her hidden power.  
During her meditation, the spirit of Lady Akasha Vyren met Willow. She was a lovely lady. She was tall and had long dark hair. A pair of beautiful white wings was folded at her side.  
  
"Who are you," Willow asked.  
"I am Lady Akasha Vyren. Syran's partial kin."  
"Partial Kin?"  
"Her mother Arianna was my dear Aria's daughter."  
"I see."  
"Syran is a warrior at heart, like her mother and grandmother. And Kit will not lead you astray. Your power center is deep within your heart and soul. Search there, little one."  
  
Willow closed her eyes within herself and felt the power surge through her.  
  
"You've done well, you've found your power. Good little mage, tell Syran she will see me shortly, as I will be joining you against your enemy, Lord Chaos."  
  
Akasha faded away and Willow came of meditation. She looked around and noticed Kit staring at her.  
  
"What," Willow asked.  
"Your aura is glowing. You found your power."  
"Yeah. A lady named Akasha helped me. She told me to tell Syran that she will be joining us soon."  
"Good. Syran will be happy to see her old friend."  
"Are they still sparring?"  
"Yes, three hours straight. Your love is very strong."  
"Yeah she is. How did you know?"  
"In both your eyes."  
  
Willow smiled and stood up. She headed outside and walked to Giles' side. He was watching the two girls intently.  
  
"Buffy is fighting better than I have seen in awhile," Giles said.  
"They are of equal power. A mortal equal to an immortal, that is really amazing," Willow said, "But Buffy does have a strong heart and has a lot to fight for."  
"Quite right. How did things go with you?"  
"I found my power. It seems I am quite powerful."  
"I've known that. A natural born witch."  
"I know that now."  
"Good, you'll help Buffy a great deal."  
"I know."  
  
Willow smiled as her eyes fell back onto Buffy as she gracefully sparred with Syran. Another hour past until they finally stopped.  
  
"You fight well slayer," Syran said, catching her breath.  
"So do you. Not bad for a really old 21 year old," Buffy said, jokingly.  
"Come, your watcher and beloved are waiting. From the look of it, she has found her power."  
"Cool. We really need to work on your speaking skills.  
"Excuse me?"  
"This is the 21st century. You talk like Giles. I mean its cool to be knowledgeable, but you have to let emotion to come out of your voice. Use slang words."  
"I'm trying. Kit is probably more corrupt than myself."  
"Hey now. Just hang out with us and you'll get it. Soon you'll be 5 by 5."  
"5 by 5?"  
"Everything is good. An old friend told me that."  
"Cool."  
"See there you go. Come on."  
  
Syran and Buffy headed towards Giles and Willow. Buffy took Willow into her arms and kissed her gently.  
  
"You looked great out there," Willow said softly.  
"Thanks."  
"Well, yes, we should head in," Giles said, his face beet red.  
  
Buffy and Willow giggled and headed inside. Kit was lying on Giles' couch, watching TV.  
  
"Comfy love," Syran asked.  
"Yes. I was just checking out the local lingo."  
"Buffy was telling me that I don't speak right."  
"True, must adapted to fit in."  
"Geez, clones of Giles, speak like us, not all monotonish," Buffy chuckled.  
"Yeah, just go with the flow. Hang out on the college campus, listen to how people speak. It should help," Willow added.  
"Good idea. We'll do it tomorrow," Syran said.  
"Cool."  
  
Willow and Buffy made their way to the kitchen and got some things to eat and stayed in there. Giles was still researching Lord Chaos. Syran and Kit were snuggled together on the couch, just holding each other. They hadn't been together in so long, and now, all they wanted to do was hold each other. Syran knew her grandmother's beloved would be joining them soon. She felt it within her very soul.  
  
"Akasha will be joining us soon," Syran said.  
"Yes. She told Willow that when she helped her find her power."  
"With Akasha, we can't lose."  
"You miss her a lot, don't you?"  
"Mother? Yes, I do. She took care of me, even when I didn't need it. She rescued me along with Akasha from the grips of those damned priestesses. I still don't know how she died, I honestly don't want to know. But I do know that she is in a better place, with her soul mate, watching over me."  
"That she is," a voice said behind them.  
  
Syran jumped up and saw Akasha. She was wearing clothing from the time. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a very form fitting black t-shirt. Her white wings wrapped around her shoulders, like a white cloak. On her side was a black bladed sword.  
  
"Akasha," Syran whispered.  
"Aye, child."  
  
Syran walked to and hugged her gently.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Syran. Lance sends his love," Akasha said sweetly.  
"I have missed all of you."  
"Aye, we have missed you as well. I see Kit has finally been found."  
"Yeah, well, I had to hide, for everyone's sake, and you know that Akasha."  
"I know. I see that you speak like someone from this time."  
"I've spent seven years here, their time."  
"I know. I have known of your location for a long time now."  
"And you never told me," Syran said.  
"I had too, for her sake and yours. It wasn't time yet. We all know Chaos would have found her and used her against us. Against you, little one, you know that."  
"Yeah, yeah I do."  
  
Buffy and Willow walked in the room and just gasped at Akasha's presence.  
  
"You are the lady from my vision," Willow said.  
"Aye, little one, that I am," Akasha answered.  
"So, I take it that we will be ready soon," Buffy asked.  
"Yes," Giles answered, "With Akasha here to help us, we have the allies we need to defeat Riley and Lord Chaos."  
"That is all I needed to know," a booming voice said.  
  
An explosion erupted in front of Giles' home. They all ran outside to see what was going on. There stood Lord Chaos, a tall creature, all in black. Its eyes cold and red, with cold black wings folding around its sides. Two dark blades are at its side. Its face was cold and dark, and a sense of hate flowed from it. Dusk was upon them now, and Riley was by its side.  
  
"Oh joy, its Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber," Buffy muttered.  
"You are mine, Syran and Kit Knight-Blade, I have searched for so long, and now it is over," Chaos bellowed.  
"Oh goody, I get the slayer dyke and witch," Riley quipped.  
"I am so hating you right now, Riley," Buffy growled.  
"You forget Chaos, redemption, will be at the hand of my family," Akasha said.  
"You! Akasha Vyren! Your bitch lover, Aria, was slain so easily by my darling Ebony," Chaos grinned  
"You are so dead for that comment," Syran growled.  
  
Syran leapt into the air, revealing her true self. She stood about 5'9", her short dark hair and ice baby blue eyes flared. Her red and black sword was now out of its sheath and pointed at Chaos.  
  
"My grandmother was a great woman, greater than any Chaos scum. She did not fight because what she spoke was the truth!"  
  
Syran lunged at Chaos, only to get swatted away. Riley and his force of vampires attacked Buffy, Willow and Giles. Kit helped Willow fight the vampires with magic, while Akasha ran to fight Chaos. Syran stumbled to her feet, as she watches Akasha leap at Chaos, her white sword blazing as she slashes its chest. It howls as her blade leaves its mark.  
  
Syran sees that its about to slash Akasha with its claws, so she leaps in front of it. Her body falls to the ground, limp. There are slashes across her chest. Akasha, now enraged, charged full speed at the demon, knocking it to the ground. She raises her sword and plunges it right into its blackened heart. She looks over to see how the others are fairing against the vampires.  
  
Buffy was fighting Riley, punch for punch, and kick for kick, just like with Syran. But she now had the upper hand, and eventually knocked Riley to the ground.  
  
"Damn you bitch," Riley snarled.  
"No, you are damned, I am just helping you finally rest in pieces."  
  
He leapt at Buffy trying to knock her to the ground, but it didn't work. She flipped him off her, turning quickly, throwing a dagger right at his heart. The dagger hits its target, and he stumbles back, turning to dust. Whatever vampires remained ran off. Akasha was kneeling by Syran's side. Kit ran to her fallen lover.  
  
"She saved me," Akasha spoke softly.  
  
Willow quickly checked for a pulse and found a weak one.  
  
"I thought she was immortal," Buffy said.  
"Against mortal enemies, but he was demon. Willow, only you can heal her," Kit said.  
"Why can't you," Willow asked.  
"Only you can."  
  
Willow nodded and knelt by Syran, and placed her hands on the wounds. She closed her eyes and felt a warmth flow from her hands into Syran's body. The wounds slowly closed up, and Syran began to breathe normally. She sat up, looking around.  
  
"You risked your life for me, why child," Akasha asked.  
"Because it was the honorable thing to do," Syran answered, "My mother taught me that. Is Chaos finished?"  
"Almost."  
  
Akasha walked over to the dying body of Chaos. She started to chant an ancient language and its body was being placed within a dark crystal. After a large blinding light, Chaos as sealed forever in a black crystal.  
  
"Now, it is over, my dear," Akasha said, "I will hope you come and visit from time to time."  
"We will. I want to stay here," Syran said.  
"So do I," Kit added.  
"I hope your live in peace," Akasha said, disappearing.  
"You too."  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Giles stared at Kit and Syran.  
  
"Don't worry, slayer, I have a job and an apartment in town," Kit grinned.  
"You what," Buffy asked.  
"Opps. Sorry, I wish I could have visited, but it wasn't time yet."  
"I understand."  
"Slayer, I mean Buffy, and Willow, I owe you two a lot."  
"You owe us nothing but your friendship," Willow said.  
"That you have, we are now sisters."  
"How," Buffy and Willow asked in unison.  
"Your souls, and our souls, have a connection. We are now soul sisters."  
"For life," Buffy added.  
"I like that idea."  
"Yes, well, let us get inside. It has been a very long day. Let us retire," Giles said.  
  
The four young women nodded and headed inside. Little did they know that they were being watched from the shadows. The person stepped out of the shadows and turned into a black wolf.  
  
"Soon, little ones, a new evil will come, and I will help," she said to herself.  
  
With that, she howled at a moonless sky and ran off into the heart of the woods. Syran peered out the window, thinking someone was there, but shook it off, returning to the rest of the ladies, talking about each other's lives. Giles' was just smiling at the love between the two that were like daughters to him. It set him at ease for the tasks that would eventually come their way. Their battle was only beginning and he knew it, for all of them.  



End file.
